ImpossibleCoagulation
__FORCETOC__ Summary Hanilb usually prefers to keep to himself. He is generally quite calm but very quick to anger when questioned. He is very strongly opinionated, and although he is usually quite secretive about himself, he is very talkative about subjects that he is passionate about. He's interested in literature and shows it in his writing, generally being gramatically correct and using a wide range of vocabulary. He's shown a high degree of intelligence but conflicting ideas on how the world should work. He is one of the few trolls to believe in the hemospectrum, believing that all trolls below green should be purged and personally dedicating himself to the act. Logical holes have been poked in this plan, and though he seems to consider these holes, he has said several times that it is unlikely he shall ever stop completely. He enjoys discussing his plan with higher-bloods and tries to hide it from lowbloods, but is intensely angered in either case when anyone questions it. Hanilb has shown a psychopathic disconnection with the world, barely reacting at all to the death of his lusus, writing large notes in the blood of trolls he has murdered and apparantly having a long history of killing lowbloods. Session Info IC sent a message to the trollslum, telling them his Lusus had died and that a meteor was now presumably on it's way, as he had heard from an unknown source. He was then servered by IdleShutter, who worked out after seeing IC's scar that he was white-blooded. IC alchemized his cruxite artifact, which was a white heart. He crushed it in his hand, entering the Land of Pulse and Past. He showed intense anger at the rivers of white blood, and took it out on the imps shortly after being told he needed to kill them to get one last object. IS dropped the Punch Designix in his house. IC also offered to server for GD and has connected to him. IC has revealed his unknown source as an unknown troll named linkingLoop. IC headed through his gate after GD entered the medium, ending up in IS's land due to manipulation of the gates by LL. IC and IS very much did not get on well, but IC quickly left after realizing that GD and AL would have to go through his hive, where his dead Lusus and "plan" were being kept. LL manipulated the gates once again to return him to his own land, setting him back on track. IC headed to hide the body, to find that it had been prototyped at some point. He hid in the bathroom while LL started communicating with his team-mates. Be the Angsty Psychopath. Your name is HANLIB ROCTEL, or at least it was. You no longer go by that name. You have interest in prose. Not quite poetry, more literature. You enjoy reading and writing, though you rarely have the time for either. You are constantly busy with your plan. You have deep respect for the hemospectrum after the incident. You should. It's the natural order of things. Chosen by birth to succeed or fail. That is how things work. Technically, you are not in the hemospectrum due to your mutated blood, but consider yourself the lowest form of life on the planet. Your mutated blood, mutated horns, mutated ears... You're disgusting. But that's okay, you've got a plan. You are currently looking for recruits to assist you with the culling. You plan on killing all lowbloods and their Lusus. Green is the maximum, and even then only the... Sympathisers. Your Lusus is similarly mutated. Known only as the Black Lusus. It chose you and only you, and it could only choose you. It is not a happy relationship. It's barely a profitable one. Though the Black Lusus is respectably dangerous, so you keep it around. Besides, it taught you the most important lesson you could ever learn. You use the Sythekind specibus. Mainly for the connections to death and the end of life. You consider yourself adept with it, but prefer simpler tactics, like traps. You use the MUTATION MODUS. Your modus randomly changes it's function depending on the situation, temperature, moisture and so on. Your trolltag is impossibleCoagulation and you consider your sentences, while remarkably important, undeserving of capital letters or even the shift key at all. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Team Rancor Category:Black/White/Gray Blood Category:Unregistered Users